


Take it or Leave it

by Omness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Actually pretty innocent for an ABO fic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Hank disliked his ruts, disliked them even worse when they caused him to take a day off in the middle of an important case. What was even worse? The damn android Connor tracking him down to offer his help. Couldn't the android just leave him alone? Apparently the answer is no.





	Take it or Leave it

Hank sat slouched in his kitchen chair, a hand around the neck of a whiskey bottle as he tipped it back and forth on the table. It was 11 AM and he had been drinking for the past hour, trying to dull the growing heat in his skin, the prowling urge to move, to mate. So far it was working, but Hank could tell that his self medication wouldn’t work much longer, his limbs were getting jittery, his leg jolting up and down and his hands shaking even if he tried to hold them still. A sure sign that he was about to hit the main part of his rut.

With a frustrated growl, Hank took another gulp of the whiskey. He should really move to his bedroom at this point, it would be more comfortable than the hard wooden chair, but without a mate, without the smell and hormones of an omega, his rut was going to be miserable irregardless. At least Sumo was at the neighbor’s for the time being. Sometime when his rut was real bad he would end up distressing Sumo, and he’d rather not his dog be miserable just because he was.

Another half hour passed and Hank’s rut hit fully, a weight settling into his chest and abdomen. His skin just on this edge of too warm, a slight sweat causing his faded red t-shirt to stick to his skin. His dick was hard without any stimulation, throbbing with need against his loose briefs but even in his haze Hank refused to touch it, denying himself in an effort to make this as arduous an experience as possible. He didn’t really deserve the pleasure. Hank was never big on going through ruts before.... And after? Well, after it was so much worse. The possibility of bringing life into this world, only to have it snuffed out so soon? He’d rather go at it alone, no matter how rough it could get rather than risk that. Though if fucking andropause would set in already he wouldn’t have to worry about this shit.

There was the sound of knocking at his door, a light voice carrying through the walls. “Lieutenant, are you there?”

Hank groaned in annoyance, of course the damn android would show up. The android seemed determined to hound Hank into inspecting every possible deviant case that popped up, no matter how relevant they were or what state Hank was in. “Go the fuck away, Connor.” Hank yelled back.

A click and the creaking sound of the door swinging open made Hank look up at the front door to see Connor entering. Quietly, Hank cursed himself for forgetting to lock it. Connor gently closed the door behind him before facing Hank, all prim and proper like always. “Lieutenant.” 

Hank clenched his teeth, holding back the urge to yell at Connor to get out. It would be useless at this point, the android was to damn stubborn to quit when he had an idea in his head. Instead he said, “What in the sam hell are you doing here? Didn’t anyone at the precinct tell you I took the day off?” While he spoke he began drumming his fingers against the table to try and keep them from wandering up and down his skin, to satisfy that urge to touch, to try and cool his overheated body.

“Indeed.” Connor answered, crossing the living room and walking towards Hank as he continued to speak. “While your co-workers did not initially mention why, I managed to pry the answer out of them.”

Hank could just imagine how well *that* went. Despite how regularly people had to take time off for heats and ruts, everyone always seemed so damn embarrassed to talk about it straight out and he doubted Connor, ‘No, where?’ would understand most of the euphemisms used. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Connor had reached Hank by this time and stood beside him at the table, resting his fingers against its top. Hank bit the inside of his lip hard and wrapped his legs around those of the chair to keep himself in place. Connor had come into his territory and was close enough that his hindbrain wanted to cover Connor’s almost nonexistent android scent with Hank’s own, or rip him apart, or tear his clothes and fuck him, or all three. But Hank refused to do any of that, not to an android and especially not to Connor.

“I have simply come to offer my services to you.” Connor stated, looking Hank right in the eye.

Hank practically choked on his own spit as his dick twitched. “What.” How could Connor say that with a straight face? Did he even realize what that sounded like to an Alpha in rut?

Connor seemed to take Hank’s exclamation of disbelief as an actual question to provide a matter of fact explanation. “I have been designed to help both Alphas and Omegas get through their ruts and heats respectively. This is so any human partner I have been assigned to without a designated mate does not have to go through the extended rut or heat this would cause, therefore allowing me to go back to my mission sooner.”

“I can’t believe this.” Hank moaned, dropping his head to rest against the table. A police android programmed to fuck their partner? What was Cyberlife thinking? And Hank might have seen a lot of shit but it was still embarrassing hearing an android say all that like he was simply discussing the weather. 

Keeping his head against the comparative coolness of the table Hank said as firmly as he could to try and get it through Connor’s thick head, “Well you and your programming can go somewhere else kid, because I don’t need any of your ‘services.’”

Connor was silent for a few moments and Hank was hopeful that Connor would take his words to his figurative heart and leave him the fuck alone. Then he could continue his drinking and stupid rut in peace. Maybe he could distract himself by binge-ing some movies on the couch for awhile. Or just stand under a cold shower for as long as he could.

A scent hit Hank’s nostrils and his thoughts stuttered. Or more like evaporated into thin air. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what he was just thinking about. Instead his hindbrain had him pushing back his chair and standing up, sniffing the air to find the scent of omega. He glanced around his messy kitchen, at the bottles and boxes and stains on the table and floor until his eyes landed on the android, the only unknown. Connor was watching Hank, his face was calm, but if Hank was in his right mind he may have noticed something resembling emotion behind those brown eyes, instead his hindbrain urged Hank to step closer to Connor, so their chests were less than an inch apart. Obligingly, Connor tilted his head to the side and Hank dipped his head down and pressed his nose against Connor’s neck, inhaling slowly. This was the source of the scent, the smell of aroused omega.

Hank brought his hands to Connor’s shoulders and opened his mouth when an alarm bell went off somewhere in his brain causing him to stop. The alarm sounded like his own voice yelling ‘ _ don’t fuck up! _ ’ over and over again. Finally, it hit Hank what he was about to do, what it might lead to, causing a shiver to go up his spine. 

Tightening, his hands on Connor’s shoulders, Hank shoved, but somehow he managed to overbalance himself instead of pushing Connor away. He would have fallen over, but Connor managed to catch him by the elbows as he was flailing and goddamn did his rutbrain appreciate Connor’s android hands that ran warmer than a human’s and it made him want to get in closer to that warmth, feel it against his skin.

Instead, Hank pulled away, breaking free of Connor’s grasp, stumbling as he did so. He started breathing through his mouth to dilute the scent. “Cut that shit out, Connor.” Hank said tightly. His hands were shaking from how strongly he was gripping his boxer shorts in an effort not to reach out, his eyes staring out over Connor’s right shoulder. “It’s just making you stink more than you normally do.”

“Lieutenant, I am merely trying to help you.”

“Well I don’t need or want your ‘help’ because I’m not gonna fuck you. So you can just skedaddle on out of here.” Hank said through gritted teeth, making a shooing motion with one of his hands.

From the corner of his eye, Hank could swear that Connor’s face flickered with emotion. The moment was too fast for Hank to catch what it was though, relief? Disappointment? Annoyance? Either way, when Connor spoke, it was in his usual dulcet tones.

“Very well.” Finally, the scent of omega weakened, Connor shutting off whatever allowed him to make the smell. But still it lingered, tickling at Hank’s nose. “Will you at least allow me to make you more comfortable?”

Hank snorted, finally looking at Connor. “If I said no, what are the chances you’ll leave me alone?”

“Statistically speaking, the probability of that is less than ten percent.” Connor stated.

“That’s just a nice way of saying no chance in fucking hell, isn’t it?” Hank asked.

“That would be one way of putting it, yes.” Connor replied. And Hank may be projecting but he was pretty sure that was a gleam of amusement in Connor’s eyes.

Hank sighed and let out a grumbled, “Fine.” He held up a finger before Connor could respond to that, “But absolutely nothing intimate, and none of that omega scent. It fucking stinks and I don’t know what Cyberlife was thinking. Got it?”

Connor nodded, “Got it.”

“Good.” Hank said, crossing his arms and ignoring the excess energy that made him want to fidget. “Now what do I have to do to get you to leave my house?”

Connor seemed to ponder this for a moment, his LED circling before going back to a steady pulsing blue. “First, you should move to your bedroom. I understand humans are most comfortable with their ruts if they are someplace they feel is private.”

Hank shrugged, dropping his arms and made his way towards the hall that lead to his bedroom. “Alright, what next?”

Connor fell in step a few feet behind Hank. “Do you have a supply of bottled water and high carb snacks? Even without a partner you’ll burn a lot of calories through rut.”

Waving a hand lazily back down the hallway, Hank answered. “I have whatever’s in the kitchen, feel free to knock yourself out on whatever you find there.”

Hank opened the door to his bedroom and shivered as cold air swept past him. He had turned on the AC in his room this morning despite winter almost being upon them; knowing that the cool air would feel good if he retreated to his bedroom.

Before entering, Hank glanced back at Connor. He had stopped in the middle of the hallway, a small frown on his face as the light on his LED spun yellow. “Lieutenant, your kitchen is practically bare. Did you prepare for your rut at all?”

“Nope.” Hank said, and walked into his bedroom to avoid Connor’s look. For a supposedly emotionless robot his stare felt hella disappointed.

Hank collapsed face first onto his bed, instinctively grinding his hips against it for a moment before stilling himself. He had to collect his thoughts again to remember what was going on. Turning his head to the side he saw Connor entering his room, his gaze flickering side to side in a scan.

“Alright, what’s next?” Hank asked.

Stare settling on Hank, Connor answered. “You should make certain that whatever items you like to use during your rut are at hand and that they are clean. Also, you should have access to any pieces that may need replacing. It would not do to have your comfort compromised because of a need for batteries.”

With an exasperated sigh, Hank dragged himself from the bed. “I think I have everything in here. I’ll pull them out and look over them.”

“Good.” Connor said with a nod. “While you do that I’ll see what I can forage from your kitchen” Then he turned and left.

Hank dragged his feet to the closet and slid the door open. He crouched down and pulled out a cardboard box, lifted it and carried it to the bed, dropping it onto the mattress with a plop. Hank flipped the flaps open and went through his toys with a cursory glance, enough to tell Connor that he did it than an actual inspection. Once he was done he pushed the box off the bed, letting it drop to the ground, rattling the items inside. Then with nothing else to do, he fell onto the bed and rolled over so he was on his back. He grasped his duvet in his hands, indulging in the feel of it.

At that moment Connor entered the room with a baking pan he was using as a makeshift tray, stacked with an assortment of food and thermoses. Connor placed the tray on Hank’s nightstand, adjusting it so the edges of the tray aligned with those of the nightstand. “I couldn’t find any water bottles, so I opted to fill the thermoses with water. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine.” Hank answered, waving away the concern. “Anything else? Or are you finally going to leave me in peace?”

Connor brought a hand up to his chin contemplatively while looking at Hank, who continued his stare down with the ceiling, wishing this day was over with already. “I believe that is all. Though I will advise you to at least drink all the water I brought by the time I come back to check on you tonight.”

Hank propped himself onto one elbow so he could better shoot Connor a glare. “I’m a goddamn adult, I don’t need an android checking up on me. Isn’t you forcing your help on me here enough?”

“Of course you’re an adult Lieutenant.” Connor answered pleasantly, dropping his hand from his chin. “But we have a very taxing and intense case on our hands. I’ll just be coming by to give you updates from the day.”

“And checking to make sure I’m alright after my rut has nothing to do with it.”

“I can’t be at a crime scene without you Lieutenant. Of course I would make certain my partner is in good health.” Connor answered calmly.

“Uh-huh.” Hank grunted, bringing up a hand to rub at his forehead. He swore that talking to Connor always gave him a damn headache. “Well you’ve ‘helped’ me so get out of here already!”

“Alright Lieutenant, I’ll see you at 2200.” Connor said easily. Then with a quick adjustment of his tie, turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Hank waited until he heard the faint click of the front door shutting before shuffling closer to the nightstand to take a closer look at what was on the tray. Alongside the thermoses, the tray was stacked with granola bars, crackers, and some apples Hank had forgotten he had bought. Hank snorted in semi amusement and burrowed his face in a pillow. Making him comfortable? Bringing him food? Even going so far as cutting the apples? That was what Hank’s responsibility should be as an Alpha, but here an android was taking care of him like he was an Omega in heat. Truly, he was a sad pathetic old man.

But, Hank thought with a muffled sigh, it was nice to be doted on once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a thing.  
> And sidenote: ruts/heats last a day if the alpha/omega doesn't have a mate with them. Half a day if they do. The time is so short because I really wanted this to fit in the timeframe of the game.   
> Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
